Dream On!
by PinkCherrySakura
Summary: What happeneds when Eriol(most popular guy in school) made a bet and has to make the most weirdest girl in school the most popular? A E+T Fanfic! Please R+R! *CHAPTER 2* What is Alex's evil plan? What are Tomoyo's painful memories? Find out now!
1. The Bet

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I have written a fanfic and hopefully I would ACTUALLY work on this story! So I hope this will get to work out! By the way I wanted to try something new and decided to write an E+T fanfic! Anyway please enjoy, read, and review!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS at all so don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Tomoyo and Eriol are 17 in this story!  
Dream On!  
  
By: PinkCherrySakura A Tomoyo and Eriol Fanfic  
Chapter 1: The Bet  
  
"He is really cute and confident!" said Sakura looking at the group of the 'popular' kids that were gathered around a lunch table.  
  
"Argh.please! Give me a break, Sakura-chan! He makes me want to puke!" said Tomoyo disgustedly. She took a huge bite out of her apple. To tell the truth.Tomoyo secretly LOVES Eriol. She couldn't help it! She hated herself so much for ever having feelings for him but she loved Eriol. She loved the way how he would always score a 3-pointer in basketball games, how he would be so confident, how he made such funny jokes, how his eyes are so deep that you can look into them forever how.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" cried out Sakura. Tomoyo dropped her apple surprised. Tomoyo quickly snapped back into reality and threw the apple away.  
  
"Geez, Tomoyo-chan! What happened to you? It seemed like you were on cloud 9 or something!" said Sakura curiously. Tomoyo blushed at the thought of Eriol.  
  
"Gosh.you're turning so red Tomoyo!" said Sakura. Tomoyo blushed even harder. "Anyway, Tomoyo.you are going to the prom right? I mean I'm going with Syoaran of course but how about you?" asked Sakura gently. She knew that Tomoyo had no one to go with. Tomoyo's violet eyes turned black almost.  
  
'Of course I've been thinking about who I would want to go with.But Eriol is probably taking someone already and what makes me think that he'll say yes to me?' thought Tomoyo sadly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled fakely. "I don't know really.I don't think I'm going. It's ok really prom isn't everything." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"HOE! Are you kidding? Prom is the biggest night of your life!" said Sakura in disbelief. Tomoyo's eyes turned blacker.  
  
"I guess I'm just not going.I'll survive somehow." said Tomoyo steadily almost about to cry.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
*DING* (The school bell just rang and lunch is over)  
  
Eriol was laughing along with his other guy pals. They were making fun of the nerds that are in the computer club. Eriol made a great impression with the boy that talks through his noise. While Eriol was laughing, his best guy friend, Alex, thought of the greatest plan ever. Alex had blond hair and gray, blue eyes. Little did Eriol know, his best guy friend was going to take advantage of him.  
  
"Hey Eriol, who are you taking to the prom?" asked Alex. Eriol stopped laughing and caught his breath.  
  
"Of course I'm taking this chick, Meiling. She totally digs me and she's a good kisser too!" said Eriol winking. The guys nodded.  
  
"I have an idea.how bout a bet?" said Alex slyly, "How bout.you get a weird girl in the school and you make her popular AND make her prom queen."  
  
Eriol stopped and thought about it. "Who?"  
  
Alex smiled. His plan was working out WAY too perfectly.  
  
"How bout let's say.Tomoyo." Said Alex. Eriol jumped back.  
  
"NO WAY! She's way too weird! You know what she does on her spare time?! She's way too artsy! She makes those weird art movies which no one could understand AND she watches black and white movies in weird languages!" said Eriol.  
  
"Well I guess you're just chicken I guess." Said Alex. Everything is going smoothly.All they guys laughed and chuckled at Eriol. Eriol blushed.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not a chicken! I'll take on the bet! If I win, on the last day of school you have wear nothing but your underwear!" shouted Eriol angrily.  
  
"And if you lose, you have to join the DRAMA CLUB." Said Alex. The guys gasped, knowing that the drama club was filled with the weirdest and geekiest kids in the school. Eriol shook Alex's hand unsteadily.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, Tomoyo is right behind you." Said Alex proudly. Eriol gulped and regretted what he had just done. He went up to the violet-eyed girl while Alex chuckled triumphantly as his plan was in action.  
  
"Tomoyo." said Eriol.  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hope you guy's liked it! Please read and review! 


	2. Evil Plans and Painful Memories

Author's Note: OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't written another chapter in awhile.I'm kind of just making this up as I go along so don't rush me! I've been so busy with other stuff so I haven't gotten any free time! I'm going to try and make this a LONG chapter story.okay thank you SO much for all of the reviews! If you guys haven't given me any reviews I wouldn't have kept on going! So keep on reviewing and I'll make more chapters! THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS at all so don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Tomoyo and Eriol are 17 in this story!  
Dream On!  
  
By: PinkCherrySakura A Tomoyo and Eriol Fanfic  
Chapter 2: Evil Plans and Painful Memories  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, Tomoyo is right behind you." Said Alex proudly. Eriol gulped and regretted what he had just done. He went up to the violet- eyed girl while Alex chuckled triumphantly as his plan was in action.  
  
"Tomoyo." said Eriol. Tomoyo recognized HIS voice anywhere! She quickly turned around.  
  
"What do you want Eriol?" asked Tomoyo calmly. She knew what was coming though.she knew that Eriol was going to make fun of her like he always does to other people, Tomoyo seen him do this ALL the time.  
  
"Tomoyo." said Eriol very slowly, he took a deep breathe and kind of rolled his eyes a little, looking toward his group of friends as they watched and laughed at him. He gave one pleading look toward the group but he saw Alex nod. "Tomoyo.would you go out with me?"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears.Did Eriol just ask her out? She wanted to say yes so badly! But she couldn't.she had a reputation of hating Eriol and despising all the popular kids.She couldn't just say yes!  
  
"No Way! Like I'd go out with you!" said Tomoyo coldly as she snubbed Eriol. Tomoyo walked away as Eriol and his group of friends were stupified. NO ONE has ever said "No" to Eriol. It just wasn't normal! No girl could resist Eriol's charm and personality, besides his looks! Then Alex laughed.  
  
"It isn't going to be as easy as you thought, Eriol!" chuckled Alex. Eriol just stood there. How could a girl say no to him!? It just didn't make sense!  
  
Tomoyo wanted to cry! Good thing she took Drama Class cause if she hadn't she would have cried instead of replied coldy. "Why am I always miserable?" said Tomoyo sadly to herself. Tomoyo slowly walked to her first class.  
  
At this point when Tomoyo walked out of school, all of Eriol's friends hooted and laughed. Eriol just stood there angry, confused, and frustrated! He didn't say anything but just hurried out of the school and followed Tomoyo.  
  
***  
  
*DING* The first ring of the bell meant school was over.Everyone rushed out of the school since it was a Friday. They all had plans on going out with friends or having a date. Tomoyo walked as slowly as she could, dwelling on her unhappiness. She started to run towards her most comforting place, Penguin Park.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol STILL couldn't figure out why the heck Tomoyo said No! And if she didn't say no he was going to lose the bet for sure! He HAD to make sure that Tomoyo would go out with him(or even just communicate with him) so that he could win the bet or else he would HAVE to join the Drama Club! Eriol then tried to search through the crowd for Tomoyo. He finally spotted her running and followed her.  
  
*** Tomoyo ran to let out all her frustration and sadness. She just wanted to reach Penguin Park so she could just be alone. She looked up toward the sky as it was a bright orange.it reminded her of a day long ago.  
  
(Flashback) (WARNING: YOU CAN ONLY READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVE WATCHED THE JAPANESE VERSION OF CCS OR READ THE MANGA! IF YOU HAVEN'T THEN PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS PART)  
  
It was a day in Penguin Park.Tomoyo thought It was better there.Sakura was 13 and could finally understand how Tomoyo REALLY felt about her.  
  
"Sakura-chan.well.I've brought you here because I have been meaning to tell you something." said Tomoyo slowly, looking down at the ground. Tomoyo knew she had to do this because she couldn't hold it in much longer.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you know oyu could always tell me!" said Sakura cheerfully and gently.  
  
"Sakura-chan.I love you." said Tomoyo very slowly. Sakura was in shock. Then she said slowly.  
  
"Tomoyo.if you do have feelings for me.it's a strong feeling of friendship.We've been through a lot together especially when your mother died.but I know what your feeling for me isn't love.you MAY think it is but I know what TRUE LOVE is like." Said Sakura slowly.  
  
Tomoyo finally understood how she felt about Sakura. She never thought as Sakura in a romantic way.but as someshe looked up to and someone she trusted strongly.but Tomoyo's heart was still broken.Sakura comforted Tomoyo as Tomoyo finally understood.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Finally, Tomoyo reached Penguin Park. She smiled at heself as she remembered all the memories of Sakura capturing cards there, when she was truly happy. Tomoyo slowly sat down on the swings and started to think.  
  
***  
  
All of that time, Eriol followed Tomoyo. Eriol was very athletic but Tomoyo could run FAST. Eriol panted slowly as he finally caught up with her and saw her on one of the swings. He slowly walked toward Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." said Eriol slowly. Tomoyo's heart stopped! What the heck was Eriol doing here? No one knew about this place except for Sakura and Syoaran.  
  
"Eriol.what are you doing here?" said Tomoyo surprised. Her heart was beating fast and her mind started to spin. Eriol looked around uncomfortedly and didn't want to look at Tomoyo directly.  
  
"How come you wont go out with me? I know we would have a great time!" said Eriol. He was offended. Tomoyo thought quickly to herself and thought up of an answer.  
  
"Well, I thought you were playing a joke on me! I always see you do that to girls!" said Tomoyo matter-of-factly. Eriol was getting really uncomfortable.  
  
"Please Tomoyo? I promise I'm not playing a joke on you!" said Eriol genuinely. Tomoyo knew he was speaking the truth.  
  
"Fine then.I'll go out with you! Meet me at the Theater at noon tomorrow! We're going to watch a foreign movie.is that okay with you?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol quickly said yes.this was his last chance to go out with Tomoyo or he would lose his bet. Tomoyo than got off the swings and smiled as she walked away. Eriol than smiled again, he was going to WIN the bet for sure!  
  
***  
  
In the woods.  
  
Alex chuckled to himself slowly.his plan was going perfectly.  
  
"Stage 1 of the Plan is complete! I could tell that Tomoyo loves Eriol.it's so obvious! Ever since I first saw Tomoyo I knew I loved her from that point on.I know that she loves Eriol by the way she looks at him.but I am going to change all of that! When Eriol makes Tomoyo all popular and when it's the day before the prom, I will reveal the bet to Tomoyo! Tomoyo will HATE Eriol and then I will come and comfort her and then she will love me!" said Alex to himself.His plan was working out perfecly.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Please review! And don't worry I will use your ideas guys! 


End file.
